


Storm Forged

by LotusFlair



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Call Lightning, Clerics, Did Poseidon Ever Leave?, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Power boost, Spoilers Thru RQG 137, What Kind of Cleric is Zolf?, soul searching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 13:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21393319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotusFlair/pseuds/LotusFlair
Summary: Every storm has changed his life - for better or worse. In order to escape from Shoin's island, in order to save his friends, Zolf calls on Poseidon once again.
Relationships: Zolf Smith & Oscar Wilde
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Storm Forged

They were so close to completing the mission when Shoin's forces began to push back. Despite the chromatic mold and jellied monsters, it'd been surprisingly easy to make their way through the rock, up the tower, and into the lighthouse where the storms that had been plaguing the world for two years originated. Granted, it had taken Zolf withstanding two full on lightning bolts to the chest, but he'd mostly recovered and there was still work to do. Evidence of the simulacra was everywhere, but there was nothing concrete that they could take back to Wilde that would do their people any good. The alchemist's island seemed to be running on its bare minimum, which still included a cavalcade of minions and experiments gone wrong. It was the perfect death trap for anyone unprepared.

Getting back to their makeshift boat, however, was proving to be a problem. As stealthy as they'd tried to be, fireballs and shattered windows, even in the midst of a storm, attracted attention. It was only a matter of time until whatever skeleton crew of mad scientists and guards figured out where they were headed. Then, of course, Cel unplugged the whole damn thing and Zolf severed the lightning rod, so it was a group effort all around. They'd managed to get back to the foundation where the lighthouse met stone when the entire population of the island seemed to show up. There were too many and, as a group, they'd already used up a good chunk of their spells. There were only so many explosive potions Cel could chuck at them before they ran out. Hamid was at the point where throwing acid was his most reliable weapon and Azu was swinging wildly in an attempt to get as many bodies bloodied by her axe as possible.

Zolf wasn't doing much better. He'd been healed, but the lightning strikes had taken a lot out of him. He could feel the exhaustion seeping in as quickly as the rain soaked his smoldering leathers. They'd dismantled the machine creating the storms, but whatever had been crafted to protect the island from outside forces was determined to withstand the loss of its power source. Like any storm, they'd have to let it run its course. Luckily, most of Shoin's people weren't spellcasters, but their lack of powerful attacks was offset by the actual number of minions replenishing the battlefield. Looking towards their only route of escape, Zolf knew something drastic was in order if they had any hope of getting back to the relative safety of their island and the little inn he'd called home for the last few months. He'd been as frugal with his spells as he could, but now wasn't the time to conserve. If they were going to get out of here, then they were going to need something as powerful as the storm swirling around them.

He just didn't know if he had the strength to ask for it.

Zolf thought he'd broken with Poseidon back in Prague. After Mr. Ceiling, breaking the world, and losing his other leg he couldn't cope with the enormity of what he and his friends had done. It was too much for one dwarf to deal with on top of learning about his family's anti-Meritocratic allegiances and the continued monstrosity of Bertie's actions. He'd needed his god to offer something other than silence and magic legs. He needed solace, comfort and Poseidon didn't seem the type to offer those willingly. It was enough to push him over and in one night he'd lost his faith and his legs all over again. A few weeks later he heard about Hamid and Sasha's disappearance through Harlequin channels. They were declared dead by the Meritocrats and not since his brother's death had he felt so lost and alone in the world.

But the magic remained. He didn't understand it, but he didn't question it either. Instead, Zolf did what he'd always done, survived. Oddly enough, with survival came clarity. He was a smart man, so he offered whatever tactical and strategic prowess he had to the Harlequins. In return, they helped him use the simulacra legs after they determined they were safe to enchant. He was still a healer, so he put that to good use in the field. If he died, so be it, but at least he was trying to fix what he'd broken. He could honor Hamid and Sasha by at least trying to make peace with himself and, maybe, the world.

The world, however, wasn't interested in him balancing the scales. There were other forces, other plans, determined to happen whether he was involved or not. Those plans were what brought him to Oscar Wilde and Japan. Those plans reunited him with Hamid and gave him new friends in Azu and Cel. Those plans still had a role to play in stopping the madness that had spread across the globe. But in order to do that, they needed to escape Shoin's island and weather the storm once more.

It was fitting, really. All of the most important moments in his life centered around storms. After Feryn died, a violent storm hit their little mining town seemingly out of nowhere. He remembered looking out the window, crying, but in awe of the rain and wind battering at their house as lightning pierced the sky. He'd been below deck when the naval ship hit what was possibly a rocky shore, but he remembered going below deck because the storm brewing around them had soaked him to the bone. Then there was water and panic and darkness. He'd woken up on a piece of driftwood to clear skies and an unknown ship approaching. The storm off Dover had been invigorating in its own way. The near-death experience notwithstanding, he'd been so concerned with one interpretation of his church that he nearly forgot that the point of his duties as a cleric was to be a guiding light in the storm, not weighing people down to sink below the waves. Paris, unfortunately, ruined his progress...for a time. And now here he was, captain of a flimsy ship made with questionable engineering skills and a misfit crew desperate to make the world right again. He was responsible for them and he wouldn't allow them to die because he was too scared to ask for help.

"I know you're there, you right bastard!" he shouted into the sky. "Storms are your domain, but they're mine too! We need to get off this island! I need help, so give me what you've got!"

A bolt of lightning struck the ground near Zolf's feet, rock and mud spraying in all directions. It was gone in a flash, but Zolf felt something dwelling in the punctured space. He put his hand out and felt the tingling electricity dancing around his fingers until it almost felt like he was shaking hands with something beyond his understanding. He grabbed hold and felt the spark travel along his skin, enveloping him in the power of a god. His mind was on fire as a stream of possibilities, memories, and thoughts fought for attention. The world looked brighter than before. Colors were saturated to their fullest potential, the pink glow of Azu's armor nearly blinding in its radiance and hue. They were all moving in slow motion, but he watched his limbs move at normal speed. He could just barely hear Hamid calling his name.

He moved to the door where their enemies emerged. More were coming, but all Zolf felt was calm as he raised his fist to the sky and called the lightning down. The sky crackled and hissed and a second bolt struck, the force of it nearly knocking him back. He recovered quickly and stared at the tangle of energy pulsating in his hand. The heat prickled at his skin, but he didn't feel any pain. With one fluid motion, he sent the lightning through the door. Like an extension of his own body, Zolf's mind traveled along the bolt, guiding it through stone and metal and flesh. In the distance, he heard Azu call his name.

He turned and, with a flick of his wrists, took out the leftover scientists and guards. Veins of electricity snapped their hearts out of sync, but left them breathing and stunned as they collapsed. If they screamed, the storm prevented anyone from hearing it.

"Zolf!" Hamid shouted as he, Azu, and Cel ran towards him. They stopped ten feet away, their expressions a mix of fear, concern, and curiosity. "What happened? Wha-what did you do?"

"I..." Zolf began to speak, but his own voice sounded wrong. The thrill of being the lightning's vessel fell away as quickly as the force of nature drained from his body, dissipating into the rock with barely a pop or snap in parting. His hands felt blistered and burnt. The smallest movement sent coils of pain up his arms. He looked to the sky and noticed the color was off; too many blues and whites dancing in his eyes. His head was pounding, the rhythm of his heart clashing with the vibrations rippling through his body. He felt heavy, sluggish, and if not for Azu he would've been glad to collapse into the sea below. Thankfully, she kept him upright and, with a quick slap to the face from Cel, he jolted back into consciousness long enough to realize they needed to go.

"We'll talk later," he said. "Let's get to the boat."

"I've got you," Azu said as he attempted to push away from her massive arms.

"I'm not a child who needs to be carried," he snapped.

"No, you're a dwarf who was struck by lightning three times and passed out," she recounted. He couldn't argue with the accuracy of her statement. "Alright? Mind the axe."

"Wait, what!?"

As muscled and stocky as Zolf was most days, the ease with which Azu picked him up and situated him piggyback style was impressive. The axe managed to cut some fringe hairs, but he saved the beard. He gave Azu's shoulder a tap when he was ready and they raced down the rocky stairs after Hamid and Cel. The way down was faster now, but there was no way of knowing if Shoin had another battalion of expendable minions lying in wait. Zolf kept his eyes forward, trying not to look at the twitching bodies covered in electrical burns.

Reaching the smuggler's cove, it became readily apparent from the swelling waves that the ride back was going to be as rough as the one coming in. There was also only one person capable of navigating them back to home base.

"Right, lash me to the mast. The rest 'a you down in the hull," he said, dropping from Azu's back. The legs may have been enchanted, but he still felt unsteady as he walked towards the boat.

"Zolf, I don't think that's such a good idea," Hamid said, eyes darting nervously from Zolf to the ship.

"Yeah, buddy, you've already electrocuted half the place! Maybe we can camp out by the obvious flooding hazard and sail back tomorrow!" Cel offered. They knew their suggestion was already rejected before the sentence finished, but Cel never let practicality get in the way of a strong proposal.

"Zolf--" Hamid started.

"Has one of you has magically trained to be a sailor in the last twelve hours? If you have, then by all means take the lead!" Zolf shouted. It felt good to yell. It kept the quiet and waves of dizziness at bay. The others nervously looked between them, but they all knew there was only one choice to steer them home. "That's what I thought. Now, again, lash me to the mast and get in the hull."

They boarded the boat with little fanfare. Cel and Hamid sheepishly descended into the hull while Azu tied Zolf to the mast. Her frustration with the situation melted into sympathy, which then turned into outright concern. After he directed her to tie one of the lines tighter, she placed her hand on his shoulder and squeezed. They hadn't known each other long and he'd made a terrible first impression when she and Hamid arrived in Japan, but the respect was there. Fighter to fighter. Healer to healer. Azu didn't like the circumstances of their return, but she understood.

"Good luck," she said. He rested his hand on hers, patting it gently.

"Try not to throw up," he said in a comforting tone. She smiled, cut the buoy line, and sprinted below deck.

The rolling waves quickly lifted and carried the boat out of the cove. Despite the exhaustion and throbbing pain behind his eyes, Zolf felt his instincts surging. He pulled the mainsheet and let the sail catch the heavy winds, thrusting the boat out into the unforgiving ocean. The rain pelted him from all angles as the wind changed direction without cause. Zolf kept a tight hold on the helm, heaving the wheel against the strength of the sea as it tried to push them back towards Shoin's island. Through the darkness he could see their destination. He just had to get them to the opposite shore. He didn't see the wave curling on top of him until it was too late. It bashed the ship sideways and Zolf, once again, found himself surrounded by water. The panic was momentary as the ship breached the surface, but memories of Norway and Dover flashed through his mind. Another wave rolled towards him, but he braced his grip and steered out of the way as much as possible. The ship jostled and through the spray and foam he saw the distinct glint of a metallic tentacle surfacing.

"Nope! I'm not dealing with you today!" he shouted as if the disapproval in his voice would dissuade the creature from attacking. "I'm tired! I've nearly drowned! I've been hit by lightning - three times! I'm done, ya hear me? I'm going to bed and destroying you later!"

Wrenching the wheel, he let the gale forces launch them like a stone skipping across a still pond. If the pond was disturbed by the constant trudging of feet, that is. Smooth sailing was never in the cards for this mission, but Zolf was less concerned about the voyage and more concerned about surviving to read the next Harrison Cambell book, trading stories with Hamid, and showing Oscar how to make the perfect salmon nigiri over too many bottles of sake. He tried to keep the blinders on, focusing on the final length to reach the shore, but that glint of metal caught his eyes once again. It was coming for them and if it hit, then they were done.

He refused to make this ship a coffin.

Anger and rage crying for release, he felt the water flowing beneath the ship call to him. Like the spark of lightning, he was being invited to connect with the essence of the sea. It soothed and calmed, but there was a roar beneath the surface like he'd never heard and he grabbed hold of its power, matching the roar with his own. The ocean did as he commanded, battering and crashing into the metal creature until it gave in and disappeared. He didn't dare think it was gone for good, but he knew it wouldn't impede his progress any further. The threat gone, he once again felt his bond with nature break. After the lightning and now the sea, Zolf struggled to keep his eyes open. He felt his body slumping further and further down and down until there was nothing but darkness and the sound of waves lapping at a distant shore.

***

The ride back was just as miserable as before, maybe even more so. But when they felt that final jostle against gravel, they all breathed a sigh of relief. Zolf had done it again. He'd brought them through the storm as safely as possible. Azu was the first to throw the door open, breathing in the night air and drinking in the sky above. They were still being pummeled with rain, sleet, and wind, but she still appreciated not being trapped in an enclosed space yet again.

"Well done, Zolf!" she shouted, helping Hamid and Cell out with a steady hand. Approaching the mast, she noticed he hadn't untied himself. He was too still, his arms hanging limply by his side. Rushing over, Azu took in the pale skin, body and clothes soaked and chilled with sea water. She couldn't tell if he was shivering or twitching, but neither was good.

"Zolf! Wake up!" Hamid shouted. Like Cel before, he slapped Zolf's face. The dwarf remained silent.

"Untie him. We'll get him to the inn and I'll heal him there," Azu ordered. Cel undid the bindings and Zolf fell forward into Azu's arms. She checked his pulse and his breathing. Both were present, but weak. She didn't waste time telling the others. She just ran.

With one last Fly spell saved, Hamid made sure he didn't slow them down, matching Azu's speed for the first time since they'd met. Cel didn't bother with any potions or spells. They ran. They ran faster than they thought they were capable. They needed Zolf to be okay. They didn't want to lose another friend.

Dawn wasn't very far off, but they could see a single lantern hanging from the inn. Bursting through the door, soaked and shivering, they found Oscar lounging in his favorite chair wearing a floral print robe. He'd been reading, but the book was tossed to the floor with a heavy thud when he saw Zolf unconscious in Azu's arms.

"What happened?" he asked.

"He needs healing," Azu said. The tone of her voice told Oscar that there was no time for explanation. He nodded and followed after as they rushed Zolf into the makeshift infirmary in the basement. Laying him out on the cot, Azu removed Zolf's armor and clothes as Hamid made a pile of blankets and pillows to use when he was healed. They could hear Oscar shouting orders in Japanese as some of the inn's employees scrambled to do as he said.

Oscar stood to the side as Azu placed one hand over Zolf's heart and the other against his face. Closing her eyes, she let the warmth of Aphrodite embrace her and channeled her healing energy into Zolf. There was a warm glow emanating from Azu's hands, but there was no reaction from their friend. Zolf remained still, the only sign of life the shallow rise and fall of his chest.

"I don't understand," Hamid said. "Why isn't he waking up?"

"I don't - I don't know," Azu said. She tried again, pressing her orcish hands more firmly against Zolf's skin. The healing power flowed through her again, but Zolf didn't wake.

"Would a potion help?" Cel asked.

"Do you have a healing potion left?" Hamid asked.

"Not so much healing as it's like a jolt of adrenaline that'll really make you wake up and wanna run laps around the inn for a few hours before your heart stops trying to escape your rib cage," they explained. Again, Cel realized it probably wasn't the most helpful thing they could've suggested.

"He's alive, though, yes?" Oscar asked. Hamid could see the man was trying to school his emotions. The deep set of his frown made the scar down his face more prominent, but his eyes danced between distress and stoicism. Out of all of them, technically Oscar had known Zolf the longest and Hamid could only imagine what was going through his mind watching the one person he'd relied on for nearly two years silent and still on an infirmary bed.

"Yes," Azu said. "He was struck by lightning, though."

"And then he was possible, probably made of lightning for a little bit," Cel added.

"What?" Oscar said, rushing closer to Zolf to check for burns or more obvious injuries.

"It was the strangest thing," Hamid started. "We were fighting Shoin's...army, I suppose, but there were so many of them and we - we were getting overwhelmed, Oscar. I saw Zolf shout something and then...a bolt of lightning nearly hit him. There was something there, though, I could almost see it. Zolf touched it and he was - he was--"

"He was lightning," Azu finished. "He took out all of the guards and kobolds. Then it just stopped and he was Zolf again."

Oscar stared at them suspiciously. "You're telling me our cleric, formerly of the Cult of Poseidon, called to the heavens and and received a boon of lightning?"

"That sums it up. Yes," Cel said, nodding aggressively.

Their handler sighed, sinking into the chair near Zolf's bed. "I suppose he's just exhausted. Can't blame him either. It's been a long two years," he said. They watched him stroke Zolf's hair, his own tiredness making him forget there were witnesses to his affection. He paused mid-stroke, remembering where he was and looked up at the others. Cheeks practically glowing shades of pink and red, he stood abruptly. It was at that moment that one of the inn employees rushed down and gave Oscar some news. He nodded and sent him off.

"They've drawn a warm bath for him. I'll make sure he's cleaned and taken care of. The rest of you...get some sleep. We'll get this sorted later," he said with as much authority as he could muster given the situation. Cel and Azu grinned as they walked off to rest. Hamid lingered, his eyes narrowing at Oscar before he walked away. Alone with the hopefully sleeping dwarf, Oscar resumed stroking his hair. He did another cursory glance for burns or signs of trauma, but all there was to see were the soft puffs of air escape and return as Zolf breathed.

"Rest, Zolf," he whispered. "Rest."

***

He was surrounded by water again. Thankfully, he was in the little driftwood dinghy but there was plenty of ocean surrounding him for it to be a concern. But he'd been here before and he knew who he was waiting for. The last time he'd entered Poseidon's domain, it had been chaotic - wind and rain, thunder and lightning, the boat rising and falling with no means of navigation. And walking across it all, agitating and provoking ripples that turned to waves that turned into typhoons and hurricanes was the faceless visage of a god.

Sitting here now, the sea was calm. There were ripples occasionally, but the surface remained flat and placid. He looked out into an expanse where it was hard to tell where the sky and sea separated. It was beautiful. He took a deep breath, remembering how much he loved the smell of brine and salt. Cautiously, he dipped his hand in the water, watching the little ripples grow into tiny waves that disappeared on the horizon. When he looked up, there was someone in the boat with him. Maintaining the form of a human, the watery shape of Poseidon sat across from Zolf, his mostly featureless face observing him quietly.

"You never really left me, did you?" Zold said. He wasn't expecting an answer, but he got one in the form of a slight nod. "You just let me think we'd broken ties. Took the legs, left the magic, but you let me figure it out on my own."

Poseidon reached his hand out over the boat and Zolf watched as his trident rose to the surface. The god of the sea set it by Zolf's side. It wasn't a gift or a directive, just a familiar presence.

"Why are you so determined to keep me?" Zolf asked. "I'm just a dwarf who ran afoul of some bad weather in his life. Nothing special. So why the interest?"

Poseidon held his arm out again, bringing water into the boat until he'd built his own floating basin. From the water he constructed replicas of Zolf, his mother, father, and brother. He demonstrated, through the water play, the love felt between them and how much that love meant to Zolf, how it drove him to want a better life and find service in something greater than himself. Even when he showed Zolf the loss of his parents and brother, his love for them prevailed, pushing him to find purpose as a cleric and a distributor of justice. The characters changed to show Hamid, Sasha, Azu, Cel, and Oscar. His love for them was his greatest strength. It drove him to be a better person, even if it took a while to figure it out. To Zolf's surprise, Poseidon didn't seem to matter in this performance. There was no selling point on religion, no sudden reveal of long forgotten heritage. It was just scene after scene of Zolf's life and the people who kept his faith alive.

"But...the storms. They've got to mean something, right?"

The god gave the approximation of a shrug, but offered up no answers. Zolf, arms crossed over his chest, stared him down.

"Really? Now you're keeping quiet? You were practically a chatterbox with all those water puppets!" he exclaimed, though there was no anger behind it. "Actually, this is the longest conversation we've ever had."

It seemed like a trick of the eye, but Zolf was almost certain he saw Poseidon smile. The god pointed to the trident, the question still present.

"I think I'll stick the glaive for now. Mind you, it's not a definite no," he said, seeing the disappointment in the god's body language. "I just...don't think I'm ready for the full commitment yet. Maybe when this thing with the simulacra is over. If I survive. Oh, uh, thanks...for the lightning. And the sea?"

Poseidon nodded.

"Yeah. I'll try not to yell at you as much, I suppose. But it's...it's nice to know you're there. That you're listening," he said awkwardly.

A breeze began to waft by and Zolf swore he could hear someone singing. The melody was soft and warm and it sounded like home. He closed his eyes and felt the song embrace him, pulling him away from the boat and Poseidon. The god made no move to stop the song's intentions and Zolf watched as the watery domain shrank into the horizon while the song lulled him into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

***

He woke to the same song in his ears, smiling groggily at the singer.

"You've decided to join us?" Oscar asked. He was doing a poor job of hiding his concern, but Zolf was never one to completely shatter his illusions of subterfuge. He reached for his hand and was suddenly hit with every ache and pain his body had ever experienced.

"Ahhhh," he groaned. "Who did I pick a fight with and did I least last a few rounds?"

Oscar chuckled. "According to Azu, Cel, and Hamid, you decided it was in your best interest to get struck by lightning and ask for a boon from the god of storms."

"Two boons, actually," Zolf said. Easing into a sitting position, he realized they were in his personal quarters. He was dressed below the waist and his beard had been braided in a looser style than he normally wore it. A quick glace to the side and he saw the cot Oscar had set up, a small stack of his favorite Cambell novels at an accessible distance. "The second was from the sea."

"You're kidding?"

"Honest as the day I was born," he said. "How long have I been...?"

"Four days. I-we were worried for a moment that you'd slipped away," he said. "Thankfully, it looks like you just needed the rest."

"The others?"

"All present and accounted for," Oscar said in a reassuring voice. "The storm cleared a day after you returned and there doesn't appear to be one forming along any of the coastlines. Congratulations, Mr. Smith. You've done it."

"Zolf Smith, Storm Killer," he said.

Oscar smiled fondly. "Well, if you're likely to become one of the faithful again, I suppose you'll be needing this."

He pulled a small cloth from his jacket and set it in Zolf's lap. Unwrapping the silk, Zolf gave an amused snort when he saw the contents. The driftwood dolphin, the former holy symbol of his faith, stared back at him from its silk bed. It looked unchanged from the day he'd tossed it into the ocean. "Where in the world did you find this?"

"Hamid found it by the ship along with your glaive," Oscar explained. "I assume that means you're one of his favorites now?"

"Hardly. Just a stupid dwarf bumbling his way around the world."

"Hardly," Oscar responded. "Although, I do have one request."

"Yes?"

"Can we avoid threatening to drown me in a bucket this time around?"

Zolf took Oscar's hand, peppering it with tiny kisses. He looked into his carefree eyes hardened by time and experience and said, "Not a chance."


End file.
